Compendium: Letters
by Xfiles90210
Summary: Core Story: Compendium Memories. Letters: Side story of Memories, told by Twilight Sparkle through her letters written to Princess Celestia. This time, she'll tell how she managed to face the undead invasion that lasted for over three months.


_**Letters**_

_**Written by: Xfiles90210**_

**Prologue**

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned that the power of friendship can go beyond imagination: It prevented a disaster by changing the heart of an abashed pony. With this, I have also learned friendship is immune over time and is present forever._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

"There it is, Twilight," Spike said as he finished writing. "But why don't you inform Celestia about the strange flying thing we spotted that day?"

"There's no need to tell her about that. Besides, I'm not even sure what it is. Maybe it's a UFO, or maybe..."

The unicorn thought for a moment, she knew she saw that form before in a book Zecora lend her a while ago. "... or maybe it's something else," she said as she turned to the book shelf.

"What do you mean by 'something else?"

"According to my books, it looks like there's something else beyond the Everfree Forest, something like this." Twilight then went to a bookshelf and took a book entitled "Beyond the Known World: Myths and Legends."

His little assistant looked at the book and scratched his head. "Now I see why you look concerned, but I think an old dusty book may be wrong. Look, let's just forget about it, ok? Let's pretend we didn't see it"

The violet unicorn didn't seem to listen to the baby dragon. She opened the book and searched through its pages. "It should be here," Twilight said. "Aha! here it is." She showed the opened book to Spike. "Don't you think it looks very similar? It was also shining, like if it was made of metal, and it also had the shape of a cross."

The purple dragon took the book with a face of surprise and disbelief. "You may be right Twilight, but we only saw it once and there are no sight reports before." He took the book, closed it and started to walk to the bookshelf from where it was taken. "For once, just try to forget it, okay?"

Twilight looked at Spike for a moment. She was about to insist, but she knew it was no use. Then, she thought he may be right. "Okay Spike, let's forget it."

"Wonderful, Twilight! Now, let's go get some dinner, I'm getting hungry."

What they didn't know is they were right. The metal flying thing they saw was actually a recon plane and it was there for a simple reason: to gather strategic information about Ponyville. They didn't know they saw the beginning of a tragedy, a tragedy that only true friendship could stop.

**The story**

**Day 1**

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned something that has little to do with friendship, but I thought it was important in a way. We found a strange creature near the Everfree forest, it seems like he was badly hurt. He was cured right away. I don't know if I should disturb you with nonsense news, but there's something about him that makes me feel uncomfortable. The worst of it is that my friend Pinkie threw a party for him even without knowing what kind of creature he is. At least I know he can speak our language, although he talks in a strange accent. I was present at his party and all he did was to look around and pretend to have fun. I hope my friend is not making a mistake by becoming a friend of such a strange creature. If you allow me, I will keep an eye on him and inform you about his behavior._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

_My dearest, most faithful student, Twilight,_

_Even with all the progress about friendship, I see you still have your doubts. I will not only let you inform me about your "progress" but you will also have to become a friend of him. I trust in your diligence Twilight, and I know you will do the right thing._

_Your mentor, Princess Celestia_

**Day 3**

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned that friendship knows no bounds. My friend Pinkie told me about this "friend":_

_-He is a human, a descendant species of the primates whose main attribute is intelligence. Humans are also capable of crafting and the creation of tools._

_-His species doesn't use magic, but they use technology: a form of logical thinking for creation of new artifacts and devices. One clear example is a strange artifact he carries that is called a "radio"._

_-His species also seems to rely more on intelligence than strength. It must surely be because of evolution._

_-Unlike us, they don't like to be naked at all. He is always dressed. Maybe it's because of the way he thinks or the way he was taught._

_-His species lives in a land beyond the Everfree Forest. This explains why we didn't know anything about these "humans"._

_So far, Pinkie and that human are true friends. It may be useful to know his name so I won't waste space on each letter. I'll try to befriend him; he seems smart like me and that will make the process easier._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 5**

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I've met the human personally. His name is Peter. After Pinkie introduced us, we only talked for a few minutes. I noticed he's friendly and smart. I misjudged him; he told me he's actually a researcher from his land; he was sent to gather information about the environment outside Everfree Forest. I finally have no suspicions about his intentions of being in Ponyville._

_I think we will be good friends for a long time. He's interested in our magic just as I'm interested about his technology. It feels great to have a smart friend with whom I can talk about intellectual matters._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

_My dearest, most faithful student, Twilight,_

_I'm glad to know you learned another important lesson about friendship. With the descriptions you sent me before, I'm interested to know him personally. It will be a pleasure to meet someone who is as smart as you, my faithful student._

_Your mentor, Princess Celestia_

**Day 6**

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today another lesson about friendship was learned. This time it was Peter who learned it. Friendship is present everywhere, even beyond known lands. He is now a friend of us. We asked him to stay in one of our places instead of Ponyville's hotel, but he refused. I haven't met such a friendly non-pony creature since Zecora. By the way, he is very excited about our culture and wants to know more about it, so I decided to teach him a couple of lessons about Equestria._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 8**

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I've reaffirmed a lesson I learned before: Friendship overcomes fear. Peter almost got caught by a dragon in the Everfree Forest. He says he went there in order to research more about the environment and the ecosystem around Ponyville. The thought of Peter being killed makes me feel depressed. After he got saved, Pinkie threw him a party to make him (and us) feel better. At first I noticed a feel of surprise on Peter's look, but then I noticed happiness, true happiness. Maybe it's because he didn't have true friends back in his land. The only thing I'm sure about is that he's our best friend._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 11**

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I noticed that Peter is depressed. He doesn't want to talk to us. What could be bothering him? I want to help him, but I don't know how. I don't even know the cause of his depression. He only told me not to trust in him too much. Poor Peter, not even Pinkie could cheer him up._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 13**

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today I learned something depressing: We can be fooled by somebody who pretends to be a friend. Peter revealed his true intentions about his visit here. He's just a spy, a spy who tricked us, a spy who came here to gather information for an invasion coming from his nation. He says that an army will be here to kill every pony in sight. He also said they're not common enemies, but undead ones. I feel sad and angry now. My friends and I are going to travel to other Villages to warn the others. There's only one thing I don't understand, dear princess: How can any pony be able to play with other's feelings? He was my friend. He was my partner; I even told him secrets I never told to any pony else before. Dear Princess, what should I do?_

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

_My dear and naive Twilight,_

_I shall thank you for this valuable information. You've just doomed your people (or should I say ponies?) ahead of schedule. As you can see, I've been intercepting your letters since Peter arrived. Stupid pony; did you think he was alone? Do you think your people have a chance to stand against my sweet minions? Ha, do you think you will even survive? By the time you arrive at your destinations, they will be already forsaken._

_Oh, and one last thing: I'll give you an advice about mein children. They have been genetically improved and now they're resistant to your magic. Soon, your land will be mine and your lives will be gone. So Soon!_

_Signed: the future ruler of Equestria, Edward R._

"How did he know about my communication with the Princess?" Twilight said with a tone of anger and sadness. "Our entire land is now in danger because of me. I'm such a fool."

"What's goin' on sugarcube? You don't seem happy after seein' that letter," her friend, Applejack, replied. Twilight showed her the letter. She read it and realized why Twilight was worried.

"We need to hurry up if we want to get to Appleloosa before the attack begins," Twilight said.

Applejack agreed and said to her family, "All right ya'll. We need t'hurry up. That human was not alone after all. The ponies of Appleloosa are now in great danger and we need t'warn them". She then turned back to Twilight and said worried: "Sugarcube, what do ya plan to do to warn the Princess?"

The violet unicorn thought for a moment, she knew her magic was no longer safe and she needed a more conventional method that could go unnoticed. She then smiled and said: "There's someone who can deliver the letters safely to the princess." She noticed her friend's confused look and then said: "I will use Owlowlicious for the task."

"You mean that owl we met before?" The orange earth pony replied with happiness. "Heh, you're pretty smart, Twilight".

**Day 16**

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Our fears became true. Appleloosa is now a ghost town. We made a barricade in an attempt to stop the undead while we rescue the survivors. I'm afraid and sad for the situation as well as the other ponies. Please send us help, Princess. We won't stand for a long time. We have even lost survivors. I don't want to be in Appleloosa anymore. The blood, the dead ponies, the thought of being devoured by the undead, the forsaken structures, the lack of food and many other reasons are driving me crazy. Please hurry up Princess._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 19**

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Why don't you answer my letters? Why didn't you help us? We had to leave Appleloosa after we were swarmed during the night; and by "we", I refer to Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and me. We were the only ones who survived the attack. Applejack, Braeburn and Big Macintosh gave their lives in an attempt to rescue the others. We are hiding in a strange cave I've never seen before. I'm frightened. Every night I hear their moans and screams. Those walkers are scary and dangerous, but I will look for more survivors during the day. At least we won't be worried about the food supply since we are close to the apple orchard._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 20**

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Tragedy has fallen upon us. I didn't know Scootaloo was infected. It was hard to end her life when she was turning into one of them. Apple Bloom is affected too. She is traumatized because she lost her family in the blink of an eye. I want this to end. I don't know if I can survive much longer. The only hope I have is to find survivors. Please Princess, help me._

_Your student, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 21**

_My dear surviving pony,_

_I have wonderful news, at least for me. Every town, village and city in Equestria is forsaken, even the sky cities. Your extinction is near and soon no one will even remember you. There's no use on trying to hide as my children always find their prey. And guess what, my naive pony? Your rulers are dead now. Neither their magic nor their flying skills were a chance against us. Your horns work as beacons, so you're easy to be spotted. Enjoy your day, Twilight. It may be the last one._

_Your new god, Edward R._

After she read the letter, Twilight started to sob in sadness. "How could he do that? How could he kill an entire species without hesitation? How is he proud of his work?"

Twilight thought for a moment about her horn. If Edward was saying the truth, then she and Apple Bloom were in great danger. She realized there was only one thing to do if she wanted to have a chance to survive: get rid of it.

The unicorn looked around the place; there wasn't anything sharp enough in the cave in sight. Suddenly, she saw something shiny and took it with her magic: it was a gem. She used her horn to take it and bring it close to her.

"If the loss of my horn means the survival of us, then I have no choice."

She used her magic to heat the gem so it could cut flesh easily. She knew hot, sharp objects tend to cut flesh with ease. While the gem glowed in increasing heat, she thought about her dream of becoming a master of magic. Now that dream was gone. Now the only thing that mattered was to survive.

When the gem was red hot, she said: "It's time", and with a quick slash, she curtained her horn. The pain she felt was so strong she almost fainted, but her will to survive made her stand. Her horn was now lying on the floor along with a patch of blood. She then used the heat of the gem to scar the wound.

"Why are the humans so evil?" she asked to herself before fainting on the floor.

**Day 22**

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_At last I have good news. I'm with Princess Luna. She told me you were swarmed in Canterlot and you teleported her outside the place. She's worried about you, my Princess. Please respond to this letter. Don't do it for me, do it for your beloved sister. The only thing we can do now is to stay here and wait until the end of this nightmare. All we want now is to ensure our survival._

_Your student, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 26**

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_My search today was good. I found a survivor: Pinkie Pie. But her coat is covered in blood and her mane is all flat. She attacked me when she saw me. She explained later it was because she thought I was a walker. She's not the Pinkie I met before. She's not happy; she's not smiling. I was afraid she could do something to hurt us, so I tied her arms with part of my mane._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 34**

_Dear Princess Celestia._

_With the help of Princess Luna we found another survivor: Rainbow Dash. Unfortunately we found her badly hurt. Her wings are burned and she can't fly anymore. She said she went to defend Cloudsdale after she heard it was under attack. She also said she didn't know how destructive human technology was until then. They have flying machines that are armed with explosives. Her explanations of the machine's appearance reminded me of a strange floating thing I spotted days before the human came to Ponyville. Why is life so cruel it ruins our dreams? It ruined my dream of mastering my magic, and now it ruined Dash's dream of becoming a Wonderbolt. I think I learned something today: there are things more powerful than friendship, things that are evil enough to ruin your life._

_Your student, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 38**

_Dear Princess Celestia._

_Another survivor was found: Rarity. She was wandering without apparent direction. She didn't seem to worry about getting caught by one of the walkers. After we found her, she didn't show happiness nor sadness; in fact, she was emotionless. I later found out what was causing her state: she left her sister in Canterlot after they saw the horrors. Poor Rarity, I feel sorry for her. We all know Sweetie Belle would not survive alone without a miracle. Luna says you're still alive and you're waiting for the right moment to strike back. I really hope she's right. Those humans have caused enough harm to us._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 43**

_Dear Princess Celestia:_

_We haven't found any more survivors and our supplies are running low. Pinkie Pie almost got killed when she fled from being tied up and tried to stab a walker wandering nearby. Of us six survivors, only Luna and I haven't lost our sanity or hope. It seems the walkers are starting to die, but I'm too afraid to go outside and confirm it. Dear Princess, we need assistance urgently, we need your presence._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 46**

_Dear Princess Celestia:_

_He found us, and is here with us. The human hasn't attacked us yet. I feel he's sad, but I'm sure it's another trick to finish our lives. Please princess, hurry up and come here. Princess Luna almost turned into Nightmare Moon when she saw him. We're all afraid, we're all frightened._

_Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 47**

"Twilight, Princess Luna, why don't you talk to me anymore? I know everything happened because of me and I feel sorry. Please, forgive me."

"Forgive you, you say?" Twilight said angrily. She pointed at her forehead, where her horn used to be. "Look at this. Look at this! You've caused enough harm to us. Leave us alone."

Peter noticed her horn was missing. He was about to ask why when Twilight spoke again, this time sobbing.

"Our dreams were crushed, Peter. Our lives were forsaken. And this all happened because of your greedy ambitions. You said you were my friend. You said we would be the best of friends. Why did you lie to us? Why did you dare to come here and caused us all this pain and suffering?"

"I didn't know this would happen," said Peter with a tone of desperation. "I didn't know Edward would release the walkers all over Equestria. He didn't ask anyone."

"Did you say Edward?" Twilight remembered the letters signed by him. "No, I won't believe you again. Just look around Peter. We barely survived. We are the last ponies left." Twilight pointed at Rainbow Dash. "You crushed our dreams, you killed our friends and you razed our lands. Now get out of here please. Get out."

Peter knew he wouldn't be forgiven easily as long as he doesn't show his repentance. He sighed and walked to the cave's entrance. Suddenly, he looked back at the purple unicorn and said:

"Twilight, before I go, please remember what you all used to say: True Friendship is magic." Twilight looked at him confused. "I'm just looking for redemption. I searched all over Equestria to find and save the survivors. Please Twilight." A tear dropped from his eye. "Please, forgive me. I can't stand this guilt. I can't stand the thought of my true friends being killed. I know what I've done, and I'm sorry." Peter took his book out of his pocket. "Here are my entries during my stay in Ponyville. Please read them. At first I was like them, but you showed me true friendship is stronger than anything, even hostilities."

Twilight saw Peter's sincerity and noticed he wasn't lying. But was that enough reason to forgive him? To forgive someone who was the cause of this?

"If you're telling me the truth, then please tell me what happened to Princess Celestia." The unicorn said with a calm tone.

Peter looked away, sighed and said: "I'm sorry about what I'm going to say Twilight, but there weren't any survivors when I searched on Canterlot."

Twilight felt shocked for a while. The thought of the ruler of Equestria being dead was too much for her. She was about to say something when Luna approached to Peter in a shocked manner.

"Tell me you are lying." Luna lifted Peter up with her magic. "Tell me what you just said is a lie!"

Peter closed his eyes and said nothing.

"No, it cannot be... Sister, why did you have to die? You said you would flee and hide somewhere." Luna started to sob and turned to Peter. "You will pay for what you humans have done to us." Luna threw Peter to the ground and started to run towards him, ready to impale him with her horn. Peter pulled out his pistol ready to defend himself.

"Please stop!" Twilight said. Luna stopped and looked at Twilight, surprised. "Peter. We forgive you."

Luna looked at Twilight, shock spread across her face. "Why did you forgive him?" she asked.

"For a simple reason princess: he's our friend."

**Day 49**

"He's telling the truth Princess, he didn't want this to happen. All he did was to gather information about us." Twilight gave the book to Princess Luna. "Please read this before you focus your anger and your hate at him."

Luna threw the book away from her. Since she knew her sister was dead, all she felt was anger and hatred towards the humans. "If you still trust him it's fine by me, but do not tell me what to do. My sister is dead and no one will change that fact. Not even the elements of harmony. Just look at yourself, you got rid of your horn because of this." Luna looked at Peter. "Now I know why my sister always ordered me to not to go far away from here. She somehow knew there were creatures who only cause destruction and death."

"But Princess, do you remember when you were Nightmare Moon? You had the same wish as mankind has now: to rule us." Luna didn't say anything. "And do you remember what did Princess Celestia do? She forgave you, we forgave you. I know if she were alive she would forgive him"

"Shut up Twilight" Luna yelled. "She's dead now. I am not the ruler of Equestria, or its remains, and I will not forgive him. You have never seen their nature." She looked at the moon and then said: "Back when I was in the moon, they arrived in a strange device and wearing silver-colored suits. At first I thought I would finally have some company, but I was wrong. They came there to gather information about a rock that is only present in the moon. They built a "Lunar Base" for their research. They made experiments with humans and monkeys. What I saw was terrible, that rock had the power to resurrect the dead." Twilight looked at Luna confused.

"Do you think it has something to do with the undead we are hiding from?"

"That is not very probable. When I saw the atrocities they were making to their own species for "research", I felt angry. I tried to ignore them, but I lost my patience. One day I attacked the lunar base. Only a human survived. The experiments somehow obeyed me, maybe because I had contact with the rock while I was Nightmare Moon. The lunar base is still there, but it is forsaken and no longer works." Luna looked at Twilight. "I know their greedy nature, Twilight. I know they are capable of killing in the name of science. I know they would even betray their beliefs if that mean the misery of their enemies."

Twilight looked at Luna shocked. She didn't know about her past and she didn't know why she hated mankind until now. "Princess, I really feel sorry for that. But now we must stay together if we want to survive this. What will be the point of Celestia's sacrifice if we all end up dying? I beg you to open your heart and forgive humanity. I beg you to forgive Peter and accept his help."

Luna lost her patience and was about to hit Twilight when she heard a soft voice. "Please stop". The dark blue winged unicorn turned to Rainbow Dash. "Don't turn against us Princess. Your past may be full of pain and sadness, but please don't repeat that again. Just think for a moment". She looked at the rainbow mane Pegasus as she stood on her foot. "Your desire of vengeance slowly grew until you turned against your sister and got banished. And now you're doing the same. This time we will end up dead if you don't stop with that feeling." Luna was surprised. "Vengeance causes disharmony. Please, princess, don't let it control you". Luna thought for a moment. The student of Celestia surely learned many things from her, she realized she may be right. Her feelings led her to misery before and it could have a similar end now.

"Just...", Luna hesitated, "...just let me think about it". Twilight and Rainbow Dash felt happy. "I might have been wrong all this time, but still, his species slaughtered ours. I feel confused right now, leave me alone please".

**Day 50**

"What is this thing? Stop touching me!" Rainbow Dash said to the veterinarian.

"Just stop moving or I won't be able to heal your wings". The blue Pegasus looked at Twilight, she was sedated. "For god's sake, someone bring me another sedative syringe". The nurse passed him the syringe, but rainbow dash threw it from his hand.

"Come on, Dash". Peter said. "Just relax and let him do his job".

"No way! I never let someone, or somepony else, touch me. Besides, that thing looks scary". She pointed at the syringe.

"It may cause you a little pain at first, but then you will be sleeping like your friend. You both need surgery as soon as possible". The nurse brought the Doctor another sedative. "Now, my little Pegasus, just relax and let the sedative do its job."

Moments later, the Pegasus was sedated like Twilight was. Both were programmed a surgical intervention in a few minutes. As for Princess Luna, she only required a small healing treatment, but she couldn't relax as long as the responsible of this received no punishment.

"What do you think, doctor, will they be okay?" Peter asked.

"Even though they're mythical creatures, their anatomy is very similar to normal equines. The hardest part may be to restore the unicorn's horn. It's intriguing to see that horn shows no signs of decomposition. As for the ponies named "Pinkamena", "Rarity" and "Apple Bloom", I'm afraid they'll need psychiatric help. Their chances of recovery are low, but they still have a chance".

"Okay doctor. Thank you for the information". Peter was about to leave when Princess Luna talked to him.

"What do you plan to do Peter?" Peter looked at Luna. "I only accepted your help because of the other ponies. I won't stand to be in a human place for long".

"I'm sorry, Princess", said Peter, "but I'll have to wait for the right time. Sooner or later Edward will pay for this. I will meet him in a few days, so please take care of the others and watch the doctor to not to say a word about this".

"What should I do if he tries to talk?"

"Then you'll have to do the same thing you were about to do to me a few days ago". Luna felt ashamed. "For now I only care for your health. You're all safe now, so I will focus on making Edward pay".

"And how will we communicate? Twilight mentioned her letters were intercepted by Edward." Peter thought for a moment.

"Please take this" he gave her Twilight's scrolls. "I found them in the cave. They have nothing written on them, so it should be useful" Luna hesitated for a moment. "By now, Edward won't bother on intercepting them anymore. He thinks everypony is dead and now he's planning, along with other commanders, what to do with Equestria."

"Very well, Peter. When Twilight awakes I'll give her the good news. As for the other ponies, I will take care of them. Do not worry, I can handle this".

"Perfect". Peter started to walk towards the exit. "Before I go, could you please do me a last favor?"

"What do you want?"

"Tell Twilight I'll be always grateful for showing me true friendship is greater than anything".

Luna was confused, but still she knew there was honesty and seek of redemption on his words. "As you wish".

**Day 55**

_Dear Peter._

_First of all, I must thank you for saving us. The technology here is so advanced they could reimplate my horn back. However, my magic is still weak due to my healing process. I hope you end this massacre once and for all. So far the doctor has treated us well. Luna told me you're on a journey to kill the one who started the massacre: Edward. Even if he had done all this, he doesn't deserve death. Remember what happened to Luna. Instead, I would like you to forgive his life and let justice be done._

_Your dear friend, Twilight Sparkle_

_Dear Twilight._

_This will be the first and last time I answer a letter of yours for now. That is because I don't want to grow any suspicion. However, I'd like you to send me letters every so often to know about your situation. Luna told you the truth, I'm looking for payback, but you're right about letting my feelings consume me like it happened with her before. I shall thank you for the advice. You will get a letter from me when it all ends._

_Your human friend, Peter McCain_

**Day 59**

_Dear Peter._

_As you know, my curiosity about human technology often drives me to trouble. It drove me to one today: I read some books about psychiatry to see if I could help with Pinkie's disease, when I found out something I thought it would help. There's a mental disease called "schizophrenia", which drives people into a total madness. I tried to use my magic to begin a potential healing, but something gone wrong. All I remember is when I casted the spell towards Pinkie she started to look at the walls. She only said a thing before passing out: "Are you enjoying this, my dear reader? Are you enjoying watching our pain? I know what could make your experience even better. How about a cupcake? A cupcake with rainbow frosting!" She hasn't awakened yet. I'm afraid I did something wrong with Pinkie. I'm such a fool._

_Your dear friend, Twilight_

**Day 62**

_Dear Peter._

_Our friend Pinkie is okay now. My magic only altered her psyche for a day. The doctor told me that's why humans' research is not based on trial and error. He taught me about the scientific method of research. It's wonderful how humans' logic is advanced enough to prevent errors. By the way, it seems that Princess Luna is starting to accept humans instead of consider them as threats. I'm sure it will end well. I look forward to that._

_Your dear friend, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 68**

_Dear Peter._

_Nothing relevant has happened until now. Rainbow Dash and me are doing good on our rehabilitation. She can't still fly as her wings aren't totally recovered, but the doctor says we will be recovered in less than a month after the surgery. She has overcame the thoughts of not being able to become a Wonderbolt. Her willingness to continue her life amazes me._

_Your dear friend, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 72**

_Dear Twilight._

_At last justice was served. Commander Edward was arrested and now he will spend the rest of his days in the gulag (It's similar to a prison, but with forced work). The situation is unsure for now, but I feel it will get better. For now I can't return to visit you. One more thing: I found Rarity's little sister alive, but don't tell her anything yet. I found her in a very poor state and I still don't know if she will survive. I will keep you in touch about the situation_

_Your friend, Peter_

_Dear Peter._

_I'm glad to know it. Princess Luna didn't like it much though as she wanted him to die. I'm sure you will do the right thing in the upcoming days to ensure our welfare. About Sweetie Belle, don't worry about it. I'm sure she will live as the Cutie Mark Crusaders always achieve their goals. Speaking of which, Apple Bloom is normal and happy now. She still misses her family and she's still sad, but she realized she needed to carry on with her life._

_Your dear friend, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 76**

_Dear Peter,_

_Great news have had come to this city. The doctor said you were promoted to the Commander in lead and now you have the power to make important decisions. He also said the war (or genocide) ended and there are no walkers left. We all feel very happy, especially Princess Luna. We are looking forward to your return to tell us about your journey._

_Your dear friend, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 80**

_Dear Peter._

_Finally Rainbow Dash and I are fully healed now. Although we are still weak and we can't use our skills for long. Sadly, I can't say the same about Pinkie Pie and Rarity, their psychological damage is still present and there are no signs of healing. They couldn't stand the horrors they saw. I hope Sweetie Belle is alright as it's hard for me to keep a secret for a long time, especially if it means the happiness of my friend Rarity._

_Your dear friend, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 86**

_Dear Twilight._

_I'm sorry for not answering any of your letters and for not writing before. I've been so busy lately I had not time to do that. Anyway, there are great news for you: Canterlot and Ponyville won't be part of our lands, they're all yours. I'm planning to return all Equestria to you slowly. Second, since the invasion is over then there's no need for you to hide anymore. However, there are still some people who want your death because they used to be Edward's followers. I already ordered that you will return to your land as soon as possible. As for Pinkie and Rarity, don't lose hope yet. I'm sure they will return to normal soon._

_Your friend, Peter_

**Day 88**

_Dear Peter._

_We're in Canterlot now. Although there are no signs of death or walkers, it still makes us feel sadness, especially Rarity and Luna. I've been at the Ivory Tower's Library looking for useful spells. Even a spell that makes us forget the past would be useful. As for Luna, she's inside the royal Castle. I don't want to bother her, so I haven't asked anything about Princess Celestia. After all, there's no need to feel sad again, we will prevail in the memory of the fallen Ponies._

_Your dear friend, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 92**

_Dear Peter._

_Today I made a wonderful discovery. There's an advanced spell which can create new life. The spell involves a ritual that needs a week to be prepared. I told Princess Luna and she's glad there's a way of repopulating our land. We already started the ritual and we expect the new fillies or colts to be born in seven days. It may be a slow process, but it's worth it._

_Your dear friend, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 94**

_Dear Peter._

_Today is a great day for us, the ponies. Canterlot is ours and Princess Luna is the ruler again. She decided to rename our land as "New Equestria". We'll finally live in peace and harmony like we did before the invasion. I'm so happy now. I know you had to do with this wonderful change. I hope you come with us soon._

_Your dear friend, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 100**

_Dear Peter._

_The new ponies were born today. It's a day of celebration for New Equestria. Luna and I agreed to name them Sally and the other Peacebringer. They represent the rise of a new generation of ponies. Curiously enough, Sally has dark purple coat with dark blue mane while Peacebringer is a brown Pegasus with black mane. I feel so happy now._

_Your dear friend, Twilight Sparkle_

**Day 104**

_Dear Peter._

_I was sent by Princess Luna to Ponyville, or its remains, to check if it can be populated again. While I was checking the buildings I went to the place where you stayed months ago. For my surprise I found the notes you wrote about us. As I expected, I saw a transition from being an informer to a friend of the ponies. I'm glad there's a way to tell the events to future generations about. I hope you don't get upset for this. Besides, you will be with us soon. Remember your promise._

_Your dear friend, Twilight_

**Day 108**

After days of absence, Peter, along with Sweetie Belle, finally arrived to New Equestria. He was proud of what he's done during the last months, since rescuing the ponies to restore the peace on the land. On his arrival he was received by Twilight and Princess Luna, along with the newborn fillies.

"I see you made a great job on restoring this land, Princess".

"Indeed, but it couldn't be possible without your help Peter. In the name of my people and the memory of my dear sister, we shall thank you for this".

"Oh please don't. I was somehow responsible for this. All I did was to seek redemption."

Sweetie Belle interrupted the conversation, showing impatience.

"Where's my sister, Princess? Peter told me she's alive and she thinks I'm dead".

Twilight smiled and pointed at the palace.

"She and Pinkie Pie are at the Palace. They're still under treatment because they haven't overcome the pain. Come with me so she knows the great news, maybe you will cheer her up and help her".

Sweetie Belle and Twilight walked towards the castle. Meanwhile, Rarity and Pinkie were being attended by Rainbow Dash.

"Come on Rarity. You need to eat at least. It's all over now, there's no need of being like that anymore". Dash was starting to lose her patience. Every day she had to deal with Rarity's intentions of not cooperating. Her depression and the memory of her sister being left alone were stronger than her will.

"You and Pinkie are always depressed. I know the feeling and I could overcome it. Why don't you just do the same? I miss the times where we used to be happy and full of joy."

Suddenly, the door opened slowly. Dash turned around and she gasped in surprise.

"It can't be, you're supposed to be..."

"...Dead?" the white filly said. "I was frightened when I was left alone, but I know my sister couldn't stand the horror. If I wouldn't have hidden in the basement, then I would be dead by now."

"Sister, is that you?" Rarity said with a soft voice. She got closer to ensure it wasn't a mind trick. "Oh my, sister!" she hugged Sweetie Belle. She started to cry, but this time it wasn't in anguish, it was in absolute happiness. "I thought you were dead, I thought you didn't survive. But, how did you survive?"

"It was Peter. He saved me when he found me in the basement. I was badly hurt and hungry. When I saw him I thought he would kill me, but he took me and took care of me. Well, actually the medic aid me"

"Oh sister. Please forgive my cowardice. I promise I won't leave you alone again"

"It's okay sister. It's over and we survived. You made me a promise, remember? You promised me we would stand it. We made it, you kept your promise."

Rainbow Dash was moved because of the scene. Finally almost everything returned to normal, almost everything.

"Rarity has finally returned to normal. But Pinkie, she won't be the same again. poor friend. Her randomness and her emotional instability couldn't stand the pain and the horrors" Dash thought. "Maybe it's time for her to go to a better place where she will be attended well."

At the end of the day Peter was ready to return to his land. He was carrying an Alliance Treaty among mankind and ponykind. He finally achieved his redemption and he was satisfied with the results. This time, New Canterlot will grow and will resume the splendor Canterlot once had.

**Epilogue**

**Day 125**

_Dear Twilight._

_I'm sorry for not telling you what happened to me before. I'm so sorry for not even saying where I left before the outbreak. Spike and I went to Everfree Forest in hope of finding the Human Nation and convince their leaders to stop it. Long story short, we're there now. A kind human took us here. I'm glad to know Peter is considered as a hero among his people and I'm glad to know you all survived and live in peace again._

_Peter doesn't know I'm here yet, but he will soon. I heard he's the son of an important person, so I will try to meet him personally. Don't worry about Spike, as I said, we came here together and he's still alive. You might be wondering what I am doing here and why I haven't returned. You will know soon, I promise._

_Your Friends, Fluttershy and Spike._

_**The End**_


End file.
